ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Big Chill
Ultimate Big Chill is the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of an Evolved Necrofriggian. Appearance Ultimate Big Chill's wings and antennae have a flame design. He has crests over his eyes with the same design. Ultimate Big Chill can make his wings and antennae fold into a cloak like Big Chill can, which looks no different from Big Chill's cloak, except for being red. Ultimate Big Chill wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Ultimate Big Chill Official Artwork (2).png|Cloaked Powers and Abilities Picture 1k.png|Ice Flame Breath Vlcsnap-2010-06-04-17h29m51s140.png|Intangibility GfT (375).png|Flight EfA (172).png|Freezing Fire Emission EfA (218).png|Cryo-Pyrokinesis Deep (455).png|Underwater Breathing Ultimate Big Chill can become intangible, manipulate ice, fly and breathe ice like Big Chill, but can create "ice flames", which he describes as "fire so cold it burns".Hit 'Em Where They Live These flames are plasma beams that consume the heat of whatever they touch and use that energy to burn. Both his breath and beams are stronger and colder, capable of instantly turning the air around him and his enemies into solid ice. In fact, his ice breath is comparable to blizzard winds. Ultimate Big Chill can breathe or shoot flames from his hands that turn into blue ice when they hit a target. This form of ice freezes the enemy much faster than Big Chill's ice breath. By inhaling deeply, Ultimate Big Chill can lower the temperature of the air he breathes in, because he sucks the heat out of objects, freezing anything that happens to be in its path. Ultimate Big Chill is also capable of much faster flight than his previous form. Like Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill can also survive in a variety of environments, including the vacuum of space, extreme heat, intense cold, and deep oceans.Deep Weaknesses Ultimate Big Chill's intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible, as their intangibility cancels out.Map of Infinity Like his base form, Ultimate Big Chill is vulnerable to electricity.Viktor: The Spoils History Ultimate Alien *Ultimate Big Chill first appeared in Hit 'Em Where They Live, where he defeated Vulkanus and his minions. *In Escape from Aggregor, Ultimate Big Chill battled Galapagus. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Ultimate Big Chill escaped from some fans. *In Deep, Ultimate Big Chill chased Ultimate Aggregor and defeated some Piscciss Volanns. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Ultimate Big Chill was defeated by Viktor. *In Greetings from Techadon, Ultimate Big Chill battled a grey Techadon robot. *In The Flame Keepers' Circle, Ultimate Big Chill defeated some Esoterica. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' (first appearance) *''Escape from Aggregor'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' ;Season 2 *''Deep'' ;Season 3 *''Viktor: The Spoils'' *''Greetings from Techadon'' *''The Flame Keepers' Circle'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *''Ben 10 On Ice'' *''Tabloid Trouble'' *''Beauty and the Ben'' *''Give & Get'' *''Remote Control'' *''Jail Break'' ;Chapter Books *''Chill for a Day'' |-|Online Games= *''Galactic Challenge'' *''Game Creator'' *''TKO'' Video Games Ultimate Big Chill Cosmic Destruction.png|Ultimate Big Chill in Cosmic Destruction Ult Big Chill Exonaut.png|Ultimate Big Chill Exosuit in Project Exonaut Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Big Chill is a playable alien in the game. He can make large plasma blasts on the ground, which either freeze, damage, or both, as well as hurl fiery ice spikes at opponents from just above the ground. Unlike his original counterpart, Ultimate Big Chill is unable to double jump or glide. Project Exonaut Ultimate Big Chill is a playable Exosuit of the Banzai Squadron on Project Exonaut. His Weapon Mod enhances the Tridex's firing rate and accuracy. Ultimate Big Chill is available for purchase at level 10 for 750 coins. Naming and Translations Trivia *Just like Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill's mouth doesn't move when he speaks. *Ultimate Big Chill's voice is more gravelly than Big Chill's, having a deeper tone behind it. *Ultimate Big Chill is the Alien of the Month in July. *Ultimate Big Chill is the first Ultimate to have a Nano in FusionFall. *Ultimate Big Chill was replaced by his devolved form for the Omniverse version of Game Creator. See Also *Sentient Ultimate Big Chill References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Matt Wayne Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens